L'étranger
by Destination darkness
Summary: Lorsqu'ils vivaient dans les Montagnes Bleues, Thorin n'avait été conscient que de ses regrets, ses plus vieux amis, et son héritier direct. Du moins c'était le cas jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, il voit enfin Kili comme la créature étrange qu'il était. Se laissera t-il séduire par l'archer ou bien continuera t-il à l'éloigner en conservant sa fierté et sa froideur ? (Thorin x Kili)
1. Chapter 1

**L'étranger**

_L'enfant étranger._

Il était né le jour de la bataille. Avec ses paupières s'était levée l'aube rouge du sang versé. Les premiers sons qu'il entendit furent les cris de douleur et les cris de désespoir, le premier jour qu'il vécu, il le passa dans un coin, enveloppé d'une couverture, tandis que tous s'activaient, soignaient leurs blessés, réconfortaient leurs enfants en larmes. On lui avait raconté que lui, quelques minutes après son premier cri, ne pleurait déjà plus, que devant le désespoir des siens, il n'avait fait qu'observer. On lui avait dit qu'il était un enfant né de la bataille.  
Un enfant de la mort.  
Longtemps, il avait répondu a ces noms. Longtemps, il n'avait connu que la peur et le dégoût.  
Il apprit bien trop tôt qu'il avait besoin de protection. Il apprit a sourire et a plaire. Il apprit a faire oublier l'enfant haï et faire naître l'attendrissement. Fili, Thorin, Balin et quelques autres l'oublièrent et il eu sa protection. D'autres ne virent que les faux sourires et la fausse innocence, sans comprendre qu'ils étaient eux même la cause de ces traits, et il devint le danger.  
Et tandis qu'il évoluait dans le cercle protecteur qu'il avait acquis, il grandit, il s'affina, il quitta la protection des mines pour courir dans les bois, et il devint l'étranger.

Bizarre, anormal.

Il était trop libre, trop doux et trop léger pour les siens. Alors il se contentait de grandir parmi ceux qui l'avaient accepté, ceux auxquels il cachait celui qu'il était, car il le savait, même eux, le trouveraient anormal s'il agissait près d'eux comme il agissait lorsqu'il était seul ou entouré d'inconnus.  
Et il restait dans les bois, protégé par les branches épaisses, il courait, sautait, riait tel une créature des bois et non des mines. Et au soir, il ramenait quelque animal, suffisamment pour prétendre avoir passé la journée a chasser, mais trop peu pour durer plusieurs jours, et le lendemain, il repartait, et recommençait, loin des yeux de son peuple.

Du moins il le pensait.

Car un jour, Thorin, son oncle, choisit devant l'absence de travail de venir prêter main forte a son jeune neveu, il prit donc le chemin des bois et avança jusqu'à distinguer la silhouette du jeune garçon, en contre bas de sa position, au cœur d'une large rivière dans laquelle il se baignait, dépouillé de ses armes et de ses vêtements. Seul un simple pagne, le couvrant de l'aine au haut des cuisses et dans lequel était glissé un couteau, subsistait. Mais Kili ne se servait pas de ce couteau pour tuer quelques poissons, au contraire, la lame de celui ci restait cachée tandis que Kili, de l'eau jusqu'au torse, tournoyait, courait, nageait et riait dans l'eau accompagné des poissons dans la rivière qui semblaient, eux, ne se méfier aucunement de la présence d'un nain dans leurs eaux, préférant s'en amuser.

Alors Thorin resta là de longues minutes, son esprit hésitant entre le dégoût et la fascination devant le spectacle incongru de ce jeune nain parfaitement a sa place sous le couvert des arbres et vif tel les poissons qui l'entouraient.

Lorsque enfin Kili sortit de l'eau et se dirigea vers ses vêtements, Thorin sortit de l'ombre et s'avança vers lui, fixant le maigre dos constellé de gouttes d'eau. Il ne pu faire que quelques pas avant que Kili, alerté, ne se retourne d'un bond vers lui, son couteau a la main, pointé vers le vieux nain.

Et Thorin, immobile, comprit que l'arme discrète ne servait aucunement a la chasse, mais a la protection de son propriétaire, protection qui semblait nécessaire aux yeux du jeune brun lors de l'approche d'un autre nain.

Kili, lui, sursauta et baissa rapidement son arme en reconnaissant le roi sans couronne, mais celui ci ne put que remarquer qu'il n'avait pas quitté sa posture défensive, prêt a fuir au moindre mouvement du roi.

-Du calme, Kili. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

-Mon oncle. Que faites vous ici ? Le garçon plaça un sourire sur son visage, mais ses épaules restèrent tendues et sa main, serrée sur le manche de l'arme.

-Je suis venu chasser avec toi.

-Oh, et bien, je pêchais. Le mensonge était venu avec une facilité qui déconcerta un instant le plus vieux, mais il se reprit rapidement et choisit de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté.

-Inutile de mentir, Kili, je suis là depuis longtemps, maintenant.

Et même si Thorin avait tenté d'adoucir sa voix, le plus jeune se tendit de nouveau immédiatement, la main crispée sur la lame et Thorin, devant les yeux subitement méfiants de son neveu, fit un pas en arrière et écarta les mains des nombreuses armes glissées dans ses épaisses fourrures.

-Kili, tu n'as rien a craindre de moi voyons !

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Comment ça ?

-Pourquoi n'aurais je rien a craindre de vous, mon oncle ?

Ces mots glacèrent le plus vieux, et il sentit sa patience déjà mince s'effriter devant son incompréhension de la scène surréaliste que se jouait.

-Mais parce que je suis ton oncle ! Kili, je ne te ferai jamais de mal, je n'en ai aucune raison !

-Vous en avez.

-Quoi ?

-Vous avez vu que j'étais bien plus a l'aise ici que parmi... Les autres. Vous avez dû comprendre que les autres nains ont raison, lorsqu'ils me disent différent, et vous devez comprendre leur dégoût, désormais.

Thorin resta cette fois silencieux de longues minutes, tentant de remettre en ordre son esprit. Était il dégoûté ?  
Non. Surpris, certainement. Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur le corps finement ciselé devant lui, habituellement caché par les vêtements épais des nains, et, a sa grande honte, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Dis n'avait commis quelque impair par le passé et cherché la compagnie d'un Homme, ou bien même d'un elfe ?

Fasciné. Il était fasciné par ce neveu qu'il avait pensé connaître.

Celui ci se retourna brusquement et en quelques secondes, enfila ses vêtements et avança rapidement vers les profondeurs de la forêt, et Thorin sortit brusquement de ses pensées, quel imbécile ! Il avait gardé le silence de longues minutes, et le garçon avait du penser qu'il le dégoûtait vraiment.

Il couru a la suite du jeune brun et parvint a saisir son bras entre deux arbres, le plus jeune tenta de lui faire lâcher prise pour prendre la fuite, mais le plus vieux saisit finalement son second bras et le plaqua contre un arbre pour le retenir.

-Lâchez moi ! Le cri purement terrifié du plus jeune immobilisa a nouveau Thorin, mais il ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Au contraire, il retint un peu plus son neveu et observa les yeux sombres se remplir de peur et le corps se mettre a trembler, bien que parfaitement prêt a bondir sitôt qu'il se serait écarté.

Le roi sous la montagne sentit la colère l'envahir en imaginant les différentes situations qui avaient pu marquer suffisamment Kili pour provoquer cette réaction. Il voulait tuer tous ceux qui avaient osé toucher a un cheveu du jeune garçon et retenir celui ci près de lui, là où plus personne ne pourrait l'atteindre.

Sous la rage qui se mit a irradier de lui, Kili se recroquevilla contre l'écorce, continuant cependant de tirer sur les bras qui le retenaient. Thorin fut sortit de ses pensées par un halètement de douleur que ne sut retenir le garçon, et il libéra enfin ses bras, restant cependant assez près de lui pour pouvoir le saisir au moindre mouvement de fuite. Mais Kili ne fit que ramener ses bras contre lui, toujours adossé a l'arbre et, petit a petit, ses yeux retrouvèrent leur calme et leur impassibilité habituels.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Sa voix était sortie bien plus faible que Kili ne l'aurait voulu, et il se redressa pour contrer la vague de lassitude qui l'assaillait soudainement.

-Je t'empêche de fuir.

Kili accusa le mot comme le coup a sa fierté qu'il était et rétorqua sur un ton plus méprisant que celui qu'il se contraignait a utiliser continuellement :

-Je vois ça. Mais pourquoi ? Que voulez vous ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Habituellement, lorsque quelqu'un me fixe comme vous l'avez fait tout à l'heure, c'est parce qu'il veut me sauter.

Le roi sursauta, aussi bien pour la phrase de son neveu que pour le ton badin qu'il avait utilisé. Et ne put contrôler la rage résonnant dans sa voix lorsqu'il reprit :

-Qui ?!

-Qu'est ce que ça peut vous foutre ?!

Kili non plus n'avait pu retenir sa voix ni ses mots en réaction au cri du plus vieux et le regretta bien vite lorsque l'un de ses bras fut a nouveau plaqué contre l'arbre et que le dur corps de son oncle le força contre l'écorce presque douloureusement.

-N'oublie pas a qui tu t'adresse, Kili !

Le plus jeune ne pouvait répondre, ne pouvait qu'a peine respirer sous la force de son oncle, et ce dernier reprit la parole.

-La nuit tombe, nous rentrons. Mais ce n'est pas terminé, Kili, et a l'avenir, n'oublie pas que tu me dois le respect.

Sur ce, Thorin s'écarta de lui aussi vite qu'il s'était approché mais ne desserra pas l'étreinte sur son bras, le traînant presque sur le chemin du village jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en vue des guetteurs des montagnes Bleues.

_A suivre~_

Voilà pour le premier chapitre de ma première ficlette sur The Hobbit ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas a reviewer et la suite arrivera rapidement !^^

Disclaïmer : Pour chaque chapitre de cette histoire, je ne possède pas l'univers et les personnages du Hobbit mais cette fanfiction est mienne. Je ne touche aucun argent pour cette histoire.


	2. Chapter 2

**L'étranger**

_L'étranger convoité._

Trois jours étaient passés depuis que Thorin l'avait rejoint dans les bois. Pour l'instant, leur conversation était restée sans suite mais, le soir suivant l'altercation, Thorin avait agi avec agacement et colère avec lui tandis qu'il faisait de son mieux pour éviter de se trouver sur son chemin ou même a portée de son regard. Les jours suivants, la colère de Thorin avait disparue pour laisser place a des regards inquisiteurs et d'autres méfiants pour tous ceux qui regardaient simplement le garçon. Mais tout changea le troisième jour. Ce soir là, la vaste demeure qu'habitaient les Durin et leurs plus proches amis depuis l'assaut de Smaug recevait six nains devenus nomades après la perte d'Erebor. Kili ne les avait vu que de rares fois, bien qu'ils soient invités chez eux dès qu'ils passaient a proximité des montagnes bleues et ne chercha pas a se rapprocher d'eux cette fois là, préférant éviter ces nains presque stéréotypés qui l'évitaient eux aussi, ayant toujours a l'esprit le surnom d'« enfant de la mort » qu'on lui avait donné a sa naissance.  
Et lorsque la nuit toucha presque a sa fin, Kili profita que la plupart d'entre eux se soient endormis, une chope vide toujours a la main, pour se diriger vers le plus haut étage de la maison qui, il l'espérait, serait vide de tout nain ivre et ronflant.  
Mais il ne put que s'engager dans l'escalier avant qu'une main ne saisisse son bras tout comme l'avait fait Thorin quelques jours plus tôt. Avant qu'il ne puisse tenter tout mouvement de fuite ou de combat, le nain le tira vers lui, enroulant ses bras autour de son corps pour le garder contre le sien. Kili remarqua alors que ce n'était pas Thorin, comme il l'avait pensé mais l'un de leurs invités qui l'avait retenu et il retint difficilement un grondement de dégoût lorsque le nain rustre mais aussi très fort parla presque dans son oreille tout en faisant glisser ses mains sous les épais vêtements qui le couvraient.

-Vous devez vraiment être une créature des ténèbres pour avoir un tel pouvoir sur le désir des autres, mon prince.

Kili plaqua comme il le put ses mains contre le corps de son assaillant pour tenter de le repousser mais il ne fit que resserrer son étreinte sur lui et ramener sa bouche contre son cou pour mordre presque doucement sa peau.  
Kili finit par cesser ses maigres tentatives pour repousser son assaillant, au grand plaisir de celui ci qui en profita pour arracher sans ménagement la plupart des vêtements du brun, mais soudain, une lame trancha les siens pour s'enfoncer dans son dos avant de se retirer soudainement, le laissant suffoquer quelques secondes sur le sol avant de mourir.

Kili s'était aussitôt plaqué contre le mur derrière lui et observait la grande ombre rayonnante de rage et de force surplombant le mort, ne sachant que faire lorsqu'il reconnu sans peine Thorin.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité a Kili, Thorin ouvrit la bouche pour ne laisser passer qu'un mot avant de se détourner pour prendre le chemin de sa chambre, a l'étage :

-Viens.

L'ordre ne laissait place a aucune réclamation et Kili le suivit sans bruit, se torturant l'esprit pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'allait faire son oncle.

Thorin referma la porte après eux dans le même silence et attendit quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers Kili, qui n'osait bouger ou parler a quelques mètres de lui pour laisser s'échapper sa rage :

-Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?! J'étais là, tu as laissé ce nain te caresser et je suis certain que tu l'aurais laissé te prendre sans rien dire !

Devant son silence, Thorin continua, les cris furieux remplacés par un ton calme et froid :

-Tu avais raison, j'ai finalement des raisons de vouloir te frapper : qu'un descendant de Durin soit une telle catin, c'est répugnant.

Kili sursauta et recula visiblement aux mots du roi, ne souhaitant rien de plus que Thorin s'éloigne de la porte pour qu'il puisse fuir sa colère et son rejet. Il s'y était attendu, même préparé, mais voir le nain qu'il aimait plus que tout autre se rendre compte d'à quel point il était dégoûtant et haïssable était trop douloureux pour qu'il puisse rester impassible devant lui.

Thorin observa le plus jeune reculer et baisser les yeux sans décolérer, et il fixa quelques instants le corps seulement vêtu de lambeaux de vêtements déchirés devant lui, retrouvant les pensées qui l'avaient assaillies la première fois, près de cette rivière.

_Fascinant_.

Le roi sans royaume s'avança rapidement jusqu'à presque toucher le jeune nain et passa ses larges mains sur les épaules fines mais musclées pour les faire glisser dans le dos du garçon, ne les stoppant que lorsqu'elles se croisèrent sur les reins du brun et que son corps fut plaqué contre le sien. Kili, d'abord surpris, presque choqué, même, se reprit bien vite mais ses bras ne bougèrent pas pour tenter de le défaire de l'étreinte de Thorin, le laissant au contraire savourer le contact du corps musclé contre sa peau presque nue, la chaleur qu'il irradiait, et le parfum mâle et fort amplifié par le travail des forges et a peine camouflé par l'arôme de l'alcool qui l'entourait.

-Pourquoi l'as tu laissé faire ?

La question avait brisé le silence presque timidement, et Kili ne songea même pas a clore sa bouche avant que sa réponse ne la traverse.

-Il était trop fort.

-Ne me mens pas, je t'ai vu t'entraîner contre Dwalin, tu aurais pu au moins l'éloigner si ce n'est le tuer.

Une légère note de fierté accompagnait le ton inquisiteur, et Kili profita que son visage soit caché a la vue de son oncle par ses vêtements pour sourire.

-Il aurait réessayé.

-Et tu l'aurais encore arrêté !

-Non, il serait devenu énervé, plus vigilant, et sûrement pas seul.

-Comment peux tu le savoir ?!

Le lourd silence que suivit sa question fit retrouver toute sa rage d'il y a quelques jours a Thorin, mais il resserra doucement sa prise sur le jeune nain, l'empêchant de le fuir ou de se recroqueviller.

Il laissa quelques minutes passer en se forçant a calmer sa colère avant de rabaisser les yeux vers Kili, son regard tombant sur les cheveux non tressés du jeune nain, sur le corps trop fin plaqué contre le sien, et sur les rares cicatrices qu'il pouvait apercevoir de sa position sans qu'elles n'entachent la peau trop lisse et imberbe. Ce n'était pas un nain. Même leurs femmes ne ressemblaient pas au garçon. Mais il savait pourtant que le même sang coulait dans leurs veines, il avait aidé Dis a la naissance de l'enfant, par Mahal !

Peut être leur peuple avait t-il raison, ce jour là, lorsqu'ils avaient dit que l'enfant ne pouvait naître un tel jour, posséder un tel calme et un tel corps qui ne ressemblait déjà que peu a ceux de leurs autres enfants et être l'un des leurs !

Mais pourtant, Thorin ne ressentait toujours aucun dégoût pour lui. Même le savoir sali par plus de mâles qu'il ne saurait dire ne le répugnait pas !  
Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était reprendre ce qui était sien.

Sien.

Oui, le garçon l'était. Il avait entendu les mots du nain ivre, il avait enfin vu ces derniers jours, après tant de temps, les regards qu'attirait son neveu, il était désiré. Et Thorin était roi, c'était a lui de posséder les plus beaux objets tout autant que les plus valeureux compagnons. Il devait reprendre ce qui était sien. Et ainsi, plus aucun être qu'il soit nain ou homme n'osera toucher Kili sans son accord.

Kili se tendit dès que les bras autour de lui l'étreignirent soudainement plus fort encore et que des dents vinrent longer la peau de son cou jusqu'à sa clavicule, aussitôt que les dents pénétrèrent sa peau avec force, Kili tendit les bras et repoussa violemment le roi, celui ci ne bougea qu'a peine, bien sûr, mais ses bras s'écartèrent sous la force du jeune brun et il fuit loin de lui immédiatement. Sans attendre, il couru a la fenêtre pour ne pas avoir a passer a coté du plus vieux nain et sauta dans le vide.

Il cru entendre son oncle crier son nom mais n'y prêta aucune attention et se réceptionna sur un poney qui appartenait sûrement a l'un de leurs invités, en quelques secondes, il détacha le nœud qui l'attachait a un épais piquet de bois et partit au galop vers la sortie de la ville, les larmes et la panique troublant ses yeux et son esprit.

_A suivre~_

_So, chapitre un peu plus court même s'il s'y passe pas mal de choses ! XD Je ne m'attendais pas a avoir autant de réactions au premier chapitre alors MERCI ! Vraiment merci et j'espère que celui ci ne vous aura pas déçu ^^_

_Callypso : Heureuse que tu aimes cette idée, c'est vrai qu'il y a une bonne dose de Whump!Kili dans ces premiers chapitres xD Comment trouves tu cette suite ?_

_Voilà, à dans quelques jours pour la suite ! Review ?_


	3. Chapter 3

**L'étranger**

_Les désirs de l'étranger_

Lorsque Kili ralentit enfin, il était à quelques minutes au galop du village des Montagnes bleues. Sa panique se calmait avec sa respiration chaotique et ses doigts desserrèrent leur emprise sur les rênes du jeune cheval qui en profita pour s'éloigner vers un buisson de framboise pour continuer son repas interrompu. Le jeune nain le laissa faire et glissa de la selle, s'y retenant lorsque, debout, ses jambes tremblèrent, son corps épuisé par la soirée et les nuits blanches précédentes. Il n'avait pu dormir depuis trois jours, maintenant, depuis Thorin, et après ce soir, malgré sa fatigue, il doutait d'y parvenir.

Mais sa fatigue fut oubliée bien vite et il se retrouva en position de défense, malgré l'absence des ses armes face à un nain qu'il connaissait bien, à bout de souffle et les yeux bleus écarquillés par la surprise.

_Fili._

Kili se détendit, habitué, malgré sa méfiance, à la sécurité et la tranquillité qu'il pouvait trouver auprès de Fili. Son frère. Lui non plus, comme Thorin, ne le connaissait pas vraiment, mais il en savait un peu plus que le roi exilé au sujet de l'attitude des autres envers lui. Il avait été le premier que Kili, enfant, avait rapproché de lui, l'utilisant comme bouclier aux regards, aux mots et aux coups des autres nains, il avait été le premier a cesser d'avoir peur de lui et l'un des seuls, lorsqu'il avait grandit, à ne pas le regarder avec désir et convoitise mais avec au contraire, une affection que Kili ne comprenait pas.

-Kili... Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas, rabattant simplement ses bras contre lui pour cacher la peau découverte de son ventre et striée de cicatrices plus ou moins anciennes. Fili détourna les yeux de l'endroit le plus marqué qui avait attiré son attention et se rapprocha en quelques secondes de son frère, ôtant l'une des fourrures qui le couvrait pour la poser sur les épaules de son frère tremblant sous l'air froid.

-Je t'ai vu sauter sur le poney, de la fenêtre, qu'est ce qui t'as fait fuir comme ça ?

Avisant les marques récentes bien que certaines d'entre elles dataient de trois jours sur son bras et la morsure tournant lentement a un mélange de rouge et de bleu sur sa clavicule, Fili reprit :

-Qui t'as fait ça ?! Je vais le tuer !

-NON !

Tous deux écarquillèrent les yeux au cri de Kili, qui posa une main sur la marque tâchant sa clavicule.

-Kili...

-Non. Ne lui fait rien. Je ne te dirais pas qui c'était.

-Mais, Kili, il t'a blessé ! Qui que ce soit, il doit être puni ! Tu veux qu'il recommence ?

-...non. Mais, il ne recommencera pas. J'en suis sûr.

-Kili ?

Fili s'était immobilisé. Qu'un nain soit violent avec son frère, ce n'était malheureusement pas nouveau. Mais que Kili le protège ainsi, ça l'était bien plus. Et c'était bien plus inquiétant.

-Kili, parle moi. S'il te plaît.

Kili, vaincu par la nouvelle douceur du blond et par sa fatigue, se laissa tomber contre le corps du plus vieux, refermant les bras sur la veste qu'il lui avait prêté.

Et, a sa plus grande surprise, et son plus grand malheur, des larmes se mirent en quelques secondes a dévaler ses joues, venant s'échouer sur les vêtements de son frère.

Et il lui raconta. Ce qui s'était passé trois jours, bientôt quatre, plus tôt, avant, pendant et après que Thorin l'ai trouvé, trop troublé, perdu, pour se soucier de ce que penserait le blond de combien il aimait les bois, et de ce qu'il avait ressentit lorsque son oncle était avec lui. Il lui raconta les derniers événements de la soirée, passant rapidement sur le nain ivre et sa mort, puis ne pouvant -ne souhaitant ?- retenir aucun détail de son altercation avec Thorin.

Et tout ce temps, Fili ne fit rien d'autre que soutenir son frère qui se raccrochait a lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, écoutant ses mots et ses sanglots. Lorsqu'il eu terminé, le blond était tout aussi perdu que Kili.

Que signifiait le comportement de Thorin ? Il connaissait depuis longtemps le tendre amour que lui vouait Kili, mais le roi n'avait jamais semblé se préoccuper de quelque manière que ce soit de son second neveu, préférant se centrer sur ses regrets, ses compagnons d'armes, et son héritier direct. Mais aujourd'hui, Thorin pouvait être tout autant un danger qu'une bénédiction pour son petit frère, et il se jura de surveiller ce qui se passerait entre eux a l'avenir.

Mais ce n'était pas tout ce qui le troublait. Kili. Il ne reconnaissait pas son frère dans la créature qui pleurait contre lui, le laissant le réconforter et le soutenir, ni dans celui qui lui était décrit. Bien, sûr, Kili avait toujours été trop sauvage et trop avide de liberté pour leur peuple. Mais apprendre de sa bouche qu'il préférait la compagnie des bêtes et de la nature à celle des siens était... choquant ? Il ne pouvait même comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

Il fut ramené à la réalité par la voix de son frère, vide de tout sanglot mais plus fragile qu'il ne l'avait entendu depuis de nombreuses années.

-Fili, rentrons.

Les dernières heures de la nuit furent bien plus calmes que Fili, Kili et Thorin ne l'avaient pensé, ils dormirent, malgré leurs esprits tourmentés et ne rouvrirent les yeux qu'au matin, pour accompagner durant quelques heures de route leurs invités pour Fili et Thorin, et pour partir chasser pour remplacer les stocks de nourriture disparus avant les plus froids jours d'hiver pour Kili.

L'archer resta de longues heures perché sur l'épaisse branche d'un vieil arbre, son corps et sa tête appuyés contre son tronc, il observait paisiblement les parcelles du ciel entre deux branches et les oiseaux et insectes qui poursuivaient leurs vies autour de lui. Il aimait Thorin. Malgré la douleur que ce sentiment faisait naître, il l'avait accepté depuis bien longtemps, sans espoir de pouvoir voir un jour le même amour que celui qu'il lui portait dans les yeux de son roi, pour cela, déjà aurait il fallu qu'il le regarde simplement ! Mais cela avait changé. Depuis ce jour là, Thorin l'avait plus regardé que jamais et deux fois, il s'était retrouvé entre ses bras. La première fois avait été confuse et effrayante... La seconde, bien plus agréable, puis à nouveau confuse lorsque Thorin s'était penché sur lui pour le marquer.

Et c'était bien ce qu'il avait fait, la marque sombre était toujours vive sur lui alors que les marques de la forme de doigts et de mains s'estompaient peu a peu. Mais pourquoi ? Thorin venait de le traiter de catin et voulait soudainement le faire sien ? Ou était ce simplement par rage ? Son cœur caressait doucement l'idée que la première raison était peut être la bonne, mais sa raison lui rappelait que la colère était la plus vraisemblable.

Kili ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir.

Il fallait qu'il sache.

Il pensa un instant a confronter directement Thorin, venir le trouver lorsqu'il serait seul, et lui demander. Mais lui demander quoi ? S'il l'aimait ? Kili était certain que cela le ridiculiserait simplement, Thorin n'était certainement pas connu pour sa compréhension des sentiments autres que ceux que faisaient naître les combats. S'il le désirait ? Leur dernière étreinte allait dans ce sens mais que ferait il si c'était cela ? Si Thorin lui proposait une nuit avec lui, Kili était presque certain qu'il accepterait si cela signifiait que toute l'attention du nain taciturne était portée sur lui. Mais et après ? Les yeux bleus passeraient a nouveau sur lui sans le voir et la situation reviendrait à ce qu'elle était encore quelques jours plus tôt. Kili devrait retenir son désir, son amour pour le grand nain et se morfondrait sûrement dans ses souvenirs fanés.

Il lui semblait déjà pouvoir sentir toute la mélancolie qui s'abattrait alors sur lui.

Kili voulait plus qu'une nuit. Il voulait que les yeux glacés se réchauffent en sa présence, que les mains solides et calleuses soient douces ou passionnées lorsqu'elles l'approchaient, que la voix profonde oublie comment crier et hurler et apprenne comment le rassurer de quelques simples mots.

Il se sentait si égoïste... Mais au fond de lui, il sentait son coté solide et indépendant, forgé par les années et caché, protégé par la douceur et l'espièglerie lui susurrer que ce n'était pas de l'égoïsme mais un fantasme, un espoir qu'il cajolait et nourrissait depuis des années.

Il voulait l'amour de Thorin., il voulait que le vieux nain prenne conscience de son amour pour lui, mais comment faire ? Il ne pouvait certainement pas le séduire comme il l'aurait fait avec un autre. Ce nain là était son roi, son oncle, le savait impur et étranger à sa propre race. Ce même nain le désirait, tout au moins physiquement. Malgré tout, ils restaient éloignés l'un de l'autre, l'un passait ses jours dans les mines et les forges, et l'autre dans les bois. L'un était aimé et respecté, l'autre était une bizarrerie et une malédiction qui apportait de mauvaises augures sur ses pairs.

Pour que Thorin l'aime, il fallait tout d'abord qu'il oublie la façon dont les autres le regardaient et qu'il le connaisse par lui même et non par les autres.

Kili gémit doucement du haut de son arbre et, sautant d'une branche a l'autre pour rejoindre la terre ferme, s'arma de tout le courage qui l'habitait.

_A suivre~~  
_…  
_Allez y, vous pouvez me frapper. Il n'y a même pas de mot pour qualifier le retard de ce chapitre qui a pris tout son temps pour s'écrire..._

_Oubliez cependant votre frustration un instant pour laisser une petite review si vous avez aimé ! ^^_

_Et Happy Halloween !_


End file.
